Stuck Together
by SillyKwado
Summary: Who knew that sitting in a small, hot, metal box (an elevator) for an hour and a half would change your life forever? Feliks certainly didn't. Especially with such an annoying, cynical guy... even if he did have a nice body. NedPol! College!AU! some language


Feliks was having a bad week. He lost his school ID and had been unable to get lunch on campus for the past two days. He also had a fight with his roommate, Toris, and he missed a hair appointment because of the bus. However, nothing was in comparison to _this_.

Feliks shot a small glare to his "companion" when he wasn't looking.

All he had to do today was go up to the 7th floor and drop off his report paper to his professor. So, he logically took the elevator.

"Wait!" He cried as the doors started to close. The building was pretty old and the elevators were slow. If Feliks didn't make it, that meant he was stuck on the ground floor for a while, unless he took the stairs but that was so much work!

The elevator's one occupant quickly pressed the "door open" button for him.

"Thanks! I'd thought I'd totally have to wait," Feliks panted. Then he got a look at the guy next to him. Tall and blond hair that stuck straight up. He had narrow, green eyes and his expression didn't look happy. Feliks shivered and tried to unnoticeably scoot to the opposite side of the elevator away from him.

"No problem," the guy answered with a low voice which then caused Feliks to shiver for another reason.

The slow ride up was in silence except for the "dings" as they passed by each floor. 4th floor... 5th floor... 6th fl-

Crunch!

The elevator made horrible grinding noises and then abruptly came to a stop. When the noises stopped, Feliks removed his hands from his ears and cautiously looked around.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Shit," the guy said. "I think the elevator broke down."

"No!" Feliks cried. "You have to be kidding me! I have to turn this in!" He waved around his report.

The tall guy walked went over to the control panel and pressed the emergency call button. After talking to the person through the com, Feliks looked at the guy as if he held all the answers.

"So what now?" He asked.

The guy sat down on the floor of the elevator and said. "We wait."

So here Feliks was, sitting on the floor of a broken elevator with a scary stranger in the middle of his worst week ever! Feliks looked down at the report in his hands. So much for getting this to his professor on time. He should've just let the elevator go and taken the next one. Better than getting stuck with this weird guy.

It was starting to get hot in the metal box and Feliks was bored. He looked over at the other guy who had already taken off his jacket, leaving him in a white shirt and a dark green tie that matched his eyes. Sweat was starting to seep through the shirt making it almost translucent near the neck. Feliks would be a liar if he said the guy didn't have a nice body.

Feliks tore his eyes away from the guy and looked around the box. God, he was so bored! He laid his head back against the wall and closed his eyes trying to focus on not getting heat stroke.

Noise from his right broke him out of his thoughts and he cracked his eyes to see what Spikey was doing. The guy took out a small box from his shirt pocket and then took out... a cigarette? He put it in his mouth and reached for the lighter in his pocket.

"What are you doing?" Feliks cried jumping up causing Spikey to fumble with the lighter in his hands.

"What?" He asked glaring at the Pole.

"You can't light that in here! The fire alarms could go off! We could get in trouble!"

"Then maybe we'll get outta here faster," he muttered. Well, Feliks couldn't really argue with that.

"But we'll suffocate!"

The guy rolled his eyes and pointed up at an air vent at the top of the box.

"T-then… my lungs! I could totally get cancer y'know!"

The guy sighed heavily and put away his cigarette and lighter in defeat. Feliks sat back down, quickly becoming bored again.

"So..." Feliks started trying to stop the awkward silence. "How long do you think we'll, like, be here for?"

The guy just shrugged in response and Feliks scowled slightly. He was trying to make conversation and Spikey was totally not helping!

"Well, I hope we get outta here soon. I got like things to do today! What about you? Did you, like, have stuff to do today too?"

"No, I just go up elevators for fun," the guy stated with heavy sarcasm.

"Hey, there's no reason to be rude! I was just like trying to be nice! God, what crawled up your ass and died?" Feliks snapped. It wasn't like the elevator breaking down was his fault after all.

Spikey just gave a small, dark glance to Feliks who had to resist the temptation to shrink back in fear. The Pole looked up at the ceiling praying that they'd be rescued soon. It was now super hot and Feliks was tempted to take off his brown, button-up sweater, but instead he suffered through it in silence while fiddling with the hem. Well, he tried but failed with the silence part.

"Ugh! It's _so_ hot! I, like, don't know how you're standing it!"

"Why don't you take off that sweater?" came the reply.

Feliks looked at the stranger horrified. He was only wearing a tank-top underneath the sweater which was probably soaked through with sweat. He definitely did not want this stranger to see him in such a state. Plus, his inner fashionista would just simply not allow it.

"Hell no!"

The guy just shrugged.

"What about you? Aren't you hot too?" Feliks asked.

"Ja… but I already took off my coat and tie. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

Feliks made a tsking sound and waved his hand once. "We're, like, totally both guys here. Do whatcha need to do." The older man raised an eyebrow in Feliks' direction but proceeded to take off his shirt.

Damn. The things Feliks could do to that body. The Pole literally had to tear away his eyes and look in the other direction before the stranger noticed he was staring (and possibly the drool coming out of his mouth). It was muscular and toned in all the right places. He was leaner than what the clothes he was wearing suggested and they weren't very flattering. Feliks could definitely take that body and make it wear something absolutely amazing.

Feliks couldn't return his eyes to that side of the elevator. In fact, he didn't think he could ever face this man again after he knew what that body really looked like. Which was probably good for Feliks considering he'll never see him again anyway.

Another half an hour later, and Feliks had almost given up and taken off his sweater when the elevator came back to life, continuing its journey up as if it hadn't broken down for an hour and a half.

"Oh thank God!" Feliks breathed as he stood up watching the numbers climb to the 7th floor. The other guy put on his shirt but forgone the tie and jacket. "I am so not taking the elevator again!"

"I agree," the guy said. "I need a smoke after that."

As the door dinged open, Feliks turned to Spikey and said, "Well, it was nice meetin' ya!" He just received a curt nod in return and they both went their separate ways down the hall.

That night, Feliks tossed and turned as the only thought through his head was that gorgeous body.

* * *

Thursdays were the absolute worst. Of course, after yesterday's elevator incident, Feliks doubted that anything Thursday could throw at him would be just as bad.

He trudged his way to his business class. He hated the class. It was Accounting 201 – Principals of Accounting. It was totally boring. He hated math and numbers! He liked the classes dealing with management, not the money ones. Oh well. He still needed the class for his management minor.

Acc 201 was a lecture class and was pretty big. Since a lot of business majors and minors needed the class, it was usually fairly full. Feliks liked to sit in the back where he can design clothes or do his nails in peace. He'd still pay attention of course! It was just hard to focus when most of the terms go over your head anyway.

He walked into the classroom and found his favourite spot taken by a guy with an ugly sweater and unflattering shorts. Feliks scowled but looked around for a new spot. He found one near the side of the room. Sure, it wasn't as far back as he'd like it to be but it was still out of the way.

Feliks made his way through the row and plonked down in the empty seat, one seat away from the wall and next to a guy wearing glasses. Feliks got out his notebook for notes (not that he'd take any) and his sketchbook. He flipped open the sketchbook to his newest design.

This was one he's been working on since yesterday. It was nothing special. No pink or ribbons were in it. It was actually just a simple vest and tie combo, but he was mainly focusing on that vest. He was trying to get it perfect to flatter the elevator guy. Feliks didn't know why he was designing it, he just couldn't help it.

The class had long started without Feliks realizing it. He looked at his design for a moment unsure of how to improve it. What he needed was a model – _the_ model. The guy in the elevator.

He sighed and looked up at the powerpoint. He stared at it for a moment trying to decipher what was up there. Of course, that was a lost cause. Looks like this is a course he'll have to retake. He looked around at his classmates briefly before focusing back on the powerpoint.

Movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Feliks slowly turned his head in the direction of his neighbor with the glasses on, chewing the end of a pen, as he paid attention to the professor. Spikey, blond hair. Bored, green eyes. And a scar on his forehead. Shit.

Feliks stared at him open-mouthed not even caring if he was being blatantly rude. How the hell did Feliks manage to sit next to the very person he met yesterday!

Spikey furrowed his eyebrows and briefly glanced at Feliks in annoyance only to do a double-take.

"You're…" he trailed off.

"Elevator…" Feliks managed to say quietly.

"Damn."

They looked away from each other for a bit, the awkwardness sitting heavily in the air. Well, Feliks could longer deny it. That man looked _fine._ He never had a glasses fetish before now, but that guy really pulled them off in a mysterious, silent sort of way.

Feliks looked back at him again and said, "So, are you in, like, accounting or something?" The other man gave him a slightly confused look and Feliks nodded towards the board.

"Ah right. No, I'm in Entrepreneurship," he responded in that lovely deep voice.

"That's cool. I heard that major was hard."

"Ja, but I think I'm doing well. So far, it's been fairly easy."

"That makes one of us," Feliks muttered looking away. His major was fine – apparel design. His management minor, however, could use a bit of help.

"You not doing well?"

"Basically in this class, no. My major is perfectly fine though."

"What's your major?"

"Apparel Design." Feliks got an eye raise at that.

"That explains the drawing," he explained and Feliks blushed. He didn't know the guy was watching him, especially with that particular design! Feliks quickly looked away, not trusting himself to say anything back.

They ended up not talking (or making eye contact on Feliks' part) for the rest of the hour. Finally, the professor released the class and students began furiously packing away their items. The guy lightly tapped Feliks' shoulder (scaring the shit out of him by the way) and said, "The name's Lars De Graaf and if you need any help with the class I can gladly do that." He handed Feliks a paper with his name and a mobile number on it.

"Uh…" Feliks said as he stared at the paper. Then he looked up at Lars who was putting away his glasses and taking out a cigarette. He began to walk away when Feliks called out, "Feliks!" Lars turned back to face him. "My name is Feliks Łukasiewicz."

Lars smiled slightly and nodded.

* * *

_Two Years Later_

Feliks walked into the apartment carrying bags of clothes, fabric, and food.

"You could, like, at least help!" he called out to his boyfriend who he knew was in the other room working as usual.

"You could make two trips," came the calm reply and Lars appeared in the doorway going to help Feliks with the bags anyway. He still had his glasses on which proved to Feliks that he had been working after all.

"Yeah, well, that's more work."

"Right." Lars began to put away the groceries in their proper places as Feliks went over to his sewing machine and set the bags of fabrics and clothes down.

"Phew, I'm pooped," Feliks said flopping down on the couch, Lars came over with a large packet of papers and sat down next to him. "Are you working on that thing again?"

"It's my final project," Lars simply replied.

"So?"

"So, I have to make sure it's perfect before I present it to the board."

"You've been working on that thing forever! I'm sure it's fine! What's it about anyway? You haven't even told me yet." Feliks pouted at the realization and Lars just raised an eyebrow at the smaller blond.

"You'll find out soon enough."

"Why not now!"

"Because it's not ready."

"Bullshit." Feliks glared at his boyfriend who just stared back.

"You'll find out when I want you to," Lars said with a finality that promptly ended the conversation.

Feliks crossed his arms and pouted some more. Then he mumbled, "Fine, then I won't show you mine."

"I've already seen your portfolio."

"Well! You haven't seen it all yet!" Feliks countered, moving to the other side of the couch trying to ignore his stubborn boyfriend. After a few minutes of stubborn silence, Lars sighed and broke the quietness.

"Come on Feliks." When there was no response he continued. "Look, I'll show you the moment I'm finished with it okay?"

"…Why don't you want to show me?" asked Feliks sulkily.

Lars was silent for a few moments and then said quietly, "I didn't want to jinx it." Feliks looked at the usually stoic man with a mixture of shock and confusion. Lars _never _believed in superstition! It was always about the statistics and facts. In fact, once Feliks wore his lucky underwear to one of his finals. When he told Lars about it, the Dutchman went on a long explanation (well, long for him) about how wearing a certain pair of underwear was not, in any way, able to help Feliks with the outcome of his test.

So, Feliks gaped at Lars instead. It must be pretty serious if even Lars had to believe in superstitions.

"Well…" Feliks said after a while to a blushing Lars. "Alright, then. But! You'll have to show me as soon as you present it! I mean it! I want to totally be the first one!" Lars gave a small smile.

"Of course," he responded with a light chuckle as Feliks moved back to his place leaning against the Dutchman.

* * *

Lars walked out of the building with his final project in his hand. His grip was still tight against the large folder and his heart was racing, but none of that mattered. He needed to see Feliks right away!

He returned to their shared apartment as quickly as he could. When he walked in he was met with the sight of his adorable boyfriend (not that he'd ever say that aloud because Feliks would have a fit) painting his toenails and humming along with the music playing through his headphones.

Lars smiled at the scene from the doorway and he felt his heart swell. He loved coming home to this. His sister, Bella, would probably laugh at his stupid expression but he didn't care. He could get used to coming home to a scene like this.

Oh, right. The project.

He walked around the couch to face Feliks who looked up in surprise. The Pole stopped what he was doing and yanked out his headphones.

"So? How'd it go!" he asked excitedly.

"Good," Lars started. "It went very well. In fact, I passed."

"Oh my god, really? Congrats!" Feliks said. He probably would have jumped up and given Lars a big hug had the polish on his nails not been drying.

"Dank je.* Anyway, I wanted to tell you about the project…" Lars trailed off as he knelt down and pulled out the folder.

"Go on," Feliks pushed. He was excited to know what his boyfriend had been working on for the past two years. It was a pretty big deal.

"Right, well, in my degree we have to make a full business plan and present it to a panel like I did today. If you pass, you graduate. If you don't…"

"But you passed right?"

"Ja."

"Okay…"

"So… so, I want to give you this," Lars blushed heavily and shoved the large folder into Feliks' hands.

"What's thi-"

"Just open it." So, Feliks looked down at the seemingly boring folder and opened it.

At first, he was confused and didn't know what to make of it. After all, just because he had gotten a minor in business it didn't mean he understood it all the way. In fact, he got most of the minor thanks to Lars' help. But then he noticed the words at the top of the first page.

_Feliks' Fads_

Feliks stared at the name – his name – for a long moment before looking through the rest of the folder. It had lists of costs and expenses of everything from the building, to the staff, and even to the equipment. It had estimates on employees and inventory. Healthcare, vacation days, statistics on the fashion market, and other things Feliks couldn't even begin to understand. Finally, at the back of the folder were copies of Feliks' beloved designs. They were mounted on heavy paper and Lars must have used them in his presentation.

"Y-you can change the name, of course," Lars added nervously when he noticed Feliks hadn't said anything or moved for a long time. "I just made something up…"

Feliks, for the first time in his life, was speechless. He didn't know what to say, his mind was a complete blank. He felt the tears in his eyes and prayed Lars couldn't see them.

"This…" Feliks started slowly after a long time, his voice wavering slightly. "…is mine?"

"If you want it, yes."

Finally, Feliks looked up at Lars. Tears were streaming down his face but Lars could see the love and adoration through his eyes.

"Of course I want it," Feliks whispered. "I can't believe you did this. For two years…?"

"It was the only one I wanted to do. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you until now, I was just nervous and I didn't want-!" Feliks dropped the folder onto the coffee table and yanked his boyfriend forward for the neediest, hardest kiss he's ever experienced. They gripped and touched as much of each other as they could before they had to break for air. Feliks could only whisper "I love you" over and over as they continued to kiss for what seemed like forever.

Lars was filled with a happiness he's never quite experienced before. An exhilaration like no other. So, he couldn't help it when it just slipped out.

"Marry me."

Feliks gasped and gaped at Lars with wide eyes. Lars looked just as surprised too, but he knew what he was doing and repeated it with more determination, "Would you marry me, Feliks?"

"Oh my God! Yes!"

And this time, Feliks did jump up and tackle his boyfri- no, fiancé – painted nails or not.

* * *

*Dank je - Thank you - Dutch

A/N

So, I wrote this almost a week ago for Rare Pair week on tumblr, but I liked this story and pairing (my rare OTP) that I saved it for last... and, as I was re-reading for it for editing, I realized how utterly cheesy that ending was! XD omg, but of course, me, the hopeless romantic, loved it. So whatever xD

I hoped you all liked as much as I did!~ I didn't realize how much I liked NedPol until I wrote this story! xD

Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think! :D


End file.
